


Silent Love

by Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-28
Updated: 2009-04-28
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:43:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1958856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener/pseuds/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their trysts had begun out of lust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Love

**Author's Note:**

> 100-word drabble.
> 
> Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi.  
> 

“Be mine.”

Their trysts had begun out of lust, then spiraled into realms neither had considered. Feelings had entered the picture. Emotions began to take place of the hormones, leading up to their present predicament.

Shikamaru held Neji closer, his lips brushing his lover’s ear. “Be mine.”  
“It’s not possible. They own me.”  
“I’ll take you away from that family.”  
“Impossible.”  
“It’s not. Be mine.”

More heat and passion was shared. Their bodies said what couldn’t be voiced.  
‘You’re mine.’  
‘I know. Keep me.’  
‘I love you.’  
‘I love you too.’

“Stay tonight, Neji.” Silence reigned a long moment.  
“Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Want to stay updated on my art and stories?](http://dawneastpoint.deviantart.com/journal/Check-Here-for-my-Updates-638603365)  
>  It'll be two steps because I'm not allowed to mention my personal blog on here.


End file.
